Violado por LAS Vulturis
by Zoroak Mendez
Summary: Las Vulturis, vampiresas sedientas de poder y de habilidades seductoras. Capaces de todo solo por placer y deseo. ¿Que sucederá cuando un chico decide atravesar el bosque a media noche?. Advertencia: Lemons,Trio,violaciones y BDSM
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en una pequeña fiesta en casa de algunos amigos. Luego, de compartir un largo rato con ellos, decidí marcharme para no llegar tarde a casa. Aquella noche era calmada y oscura, mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, cada farol alumbraba mi camino y la tranquilidad formaba parte en toda aquella oscuridad. El peligro en cada esquina y en cada lugar formaba parte de todo aquel escenario de oscuridad. Pero el miedo, era un sentimiento que no formaba parte de mí. Al menos eso pensaba. Decidí atravesar el parque, para así llegar a casa. Mientras caminaba más y más, podía notar que la claridad se alejaba cada vez más. Pero eso… era lo menos que podía preocuparme. Seguía caminando en la oscuridad del parque, si precaución alguna y sin pensar que podría suceder. Luego de varios minutos…. Escuche varias pisadas cerca de mí, mire hacia los lados buscando de donde provenían y no encontraba nada. Después, pequeñas risitas se escuchaban por todos los lados. Seguí caminando con mucho cuidado, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón comenzaba a latir de manera muy rápida. Hasta que de repente….

Salió una mujer en frente de mí y con una sonrisa en su rostro me dijo -Hola, Disculpa. ¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar a mi perro? Llevo tiempo buscándolo y no lo encuentro-

‹‹Esto no está bien, no me agrada nada. Tengo que buscar la manera de salir de aquí›› pensaba mientras observaba aquella extraña mujer sostener con sus manos la supuesta correa de su perro. – Lo siento… no puedo- Terminando de decir aquellas palabras me gire para volver al camino y salir de aquella oscuridad.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? Qué lindo eres…- Dijo otra mujer que apareció en el mismo lugar. Comenzaba a buscar en los bolsillos de mi abrigo mi navaja, sabía que en ese momento estaba en peligro. ‹‹Rayos, olvide tomar la navaja de la mesa›› pensé mientras seguía buscando.- Perdón, pero no puedo quedarme a platicar- Finalizando aquellas palabras gire hacia el otro lado para seguir caminando y sin poder dar un paso hacia adelante otra mujer había aparecido.

-Tranquilo… no te pasara nada- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y mirada malvada.- No… no tengo nada, tómenlo- Dije dejando caer mi teléfono al suelo y sintiendo mi corazón latir mas y mas rápido. Salí corriendo hacia el otro lado lo más rápido posible hasta que… *boom* un fuerte puño golpeo mi estomago y caí al suelo sin saber más nada.

-Valla, creo que ya encontramos tu perrito….-. esas fueron las palabras que había escuchado en ese momento.

No podía levantarme después de aquel golpe había sido tan fuerte que aun sentía el dolor. Me tomaron de ambas manos para y me ataron, por más que trataba no podía hacer nada para librarme.

-Tranquilo bonito, No puedes hacer nada- Me dijo colocando su mano en mi cuello y dificultándome la respiración. – Hagamos esto por las buenas, ¿queda claro?- Me lanzo contra el suelo terminando de decir estas palabras. Busco un cuchillo en su bolsillo y lo coloco en mi garganta y me dijo.- Si intentas desobedecer…. Te matare, ¿entendido?- la navaja se su cuchillo apretaba mas y mas mi cuello, podía sentir su filo casi cortarme en dos.

-Primero, me lamerás la concha a mí y luego a mis otras amigas, ¿me oíste perro?- La escuche decir a una de ellas.

Sentí ligeras caricias en toda mi entrepierna mientras evitaba sentía que era despojado lentamente de toda mi ropa…

_CONTINUARA…._

_**Perdonen si es muy corto, es mi primer lemons. Tratare de traerles un mas picante y mucho mas pervertido si les agrada esta historia pueden dejar sus comentarios sobre que tal les parece y me harán muy feliz!**_

Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será súper emocionante y mejor!

Así que dale follow! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Rebecca Black aparece

_**Dicen que lo prometido es deuda, así que… he decidido darles un 2do capitulo mas picante y más sensual. A medida que aumenten los seguidores, los views y los reviews, más picante será cada capítulo. **_

_**Y sin más palabra, les presento… el 2do. Capitulo, ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

Luego de varias horas de torturas….

-Oye… Victoria, ¿puedo quedarme con este perrito?-

\- ¿Estás loca Alice?- Comento Victoria mirándola a los ojos.- No es más que un simple, estúpido y maldito mortal-Dijo pegándole una patada en las costillas al chico que ya se había desmayado.

-Ya basta Victoria, no juegues con la comida- Comento Jane.- Ademas… creo que este chico….-

-Alguien se acerca. Jane, debemos irnos.- Comento Alice interrumpiendo a la hermosa Jane. – Ese aroma…. Son los….-.

-Lo sé, puedo olerlos. – Respondió Jane con gran velocidad.- Nos llevaremos al chico, no podemos dejar evidencias. Victoria- Dijo Jane mirando con frialdad a su compañera.

-Sí, entendido.- Comento Victoria levantando al chico del suelo con solo una mano y colocándolo sobre su hombro. – Oye, que piensas hacer bel…-

-Las alcanzare luego, tengo que hacer otras cosas ahora. Intentare confundir a los demás, tratare de que confundir nuestro aroma. - Menciono ? y luego desapareció

-Extraña como siempre, ¿no creen?- Comento Alice

-No tenemos tiempo, para platicar ¿Listas? .- Pregunto Jane mirándolas a ambas. – ¡Huyamos!-

Alice, Jane y Victoria. Habían emprendido la huida con toda velocidad, no querían ser atrapadas o detectadas por sus enemigos o sería el fin para las tres. La manada Uley, la cual estaba integrada por hombres lobos, era el único temor de los Vulturis. Sus integrantes eran poderosos y muy peligrosos, entendían que habían sido llamados para liberar a la humanidad de sus cazadores, los vampiros.

Luego de algunos minutos y en aquella misma ciudad. Rebecca Black, la cual es amiga de Edward, Comenzaba a tener malos presentimientos y preocupaciones en el momento. Decidió llamarlo a su celular, pero Edward no contestaba.

‹‹ ¿Ya habrá llegado a su casa?›› Se preguntaba Rebecca dentro de su cabeza

-Oye… Black, ¿en qué piensas?- le pregunto uno de sus compañeros observándola tan preocupada.

-Nada… solo es…- Antes de terminar la oración, su teléfono comenzaba a sonar- Es mi papa- Comento mirando a su amigo y tomando la llamada.

-Hija… tienes que venir rápido, creo que algo malo acaba de pasar. Mis agentes encontraron un supuesto teléfono celular en el bosque, que al parecer… es de Edward.-

Aquellas últimas palabras de su padre, causaron fríos nervios en su corazón- Voy en camino, nos veremos en un rato- Terminando de mencionar aquellas palabras, todo su cuerpo comenzaba arder en las llamas de la ira. Su mente creaba ideas todas las ideas negativas que podrían ser imaginadas en ese momento. No podía pensar que su mejor amigo…. ‹‹Espero que nada grave haya sucedido›› pensaba Rebecca mientras corría a gran velocidad hacia el bosque.

_CONTINUARA…_

_**Tranquilos, esto…. aun no termina, esto solo fue una pequeña muestra de lo que muy pronto ocurrirá. Así que… no dudes en darle Follow a esta historia, si tienes algún comentario…. Me encantaría saberlo, así que no dudes en hacerlo. **_

_**Antes de terminar el capítulo de hoy… los dejare con una pequeñas e interesantes preguntas:**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Edward? **_

_**¿Seguirá vivo?**_

_**¿Rebecca Tomara venganza? O quizás…. **_

_**¿Sentirá Rebecca algo por Edward? **_

_**Quisiera saber qué piensas que pasara en el próximo capítulo, asi que no dudes en comentar y seguir esta historia. Recuerden, a medida que más suben los Follows y los Views. Mas rápido verán cada capítulo, asi que no duden en compartir.**_


	3. Chapter 3: La tortura acaba de empezar

_**Gracias a Cada uno de ustedes por leer este fic, quiero dedicar este capítulo a Frank Cullen, por sus comentarios y mensajes. Y espero que este 3er capitulo sea excitante para cada uno de ustedes.**_

_**No olviden comentar y darle follow, porque esto… apenas empieza.**_

‹‹¿D-Donde estoy?››pensé, mientras intentaba mirar a mi alrededor. Todo era oscuro, no podía ver nada con claridad. El frio de la noche comenzaba a molestar en mi cuerpo; Intentaba moverme, pero descubrí que con mi propia fuerza no podía liberarme de aquellas cadenas.

En ese mismo momento, escuche pisadas acercarse cada vez más hacia mí.- Vaya… hasta que por fin decides despertar-. Comentaba entre risas burlonas.

Gire la mirada hacia donde venia aquella voz- ¿Quién, Quien eres tú?- Pregunte intentando liberarme de aquellas cadenas con todas mis fuerzas.

-Tranquilo… no te pasara nada- Comento colocando su mano en mi rostro- Lamento no haberme presentado muy amable antes- me decía mientras acariciaba mi pelo- Que tal…. Si comenzamos de nuevo, ¿te parece?- Me dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa y se acercaba a mi cuello.- La noche… aun no termina y tengo muchas ganas de hacerte mío.- Me comento susurrando en mi oído.

-SUELT…- antes de terminar de hablar su mano tapo mi boca y nariz , dificultándome la respiracion.

-Tranquilo, gritar no te servirá de nada - Susurro nuevamente en mi oído.-hagamos esto por las buenas, solo trato de ser amable- me comento en tono de burla mientras lamia mi cuello.

En ese mismo instante, podía sentir sus mano acariciando mi pecho, eran frías y heladas, con cada rose mi cuerpo se estremecía- Puedo sentir… el calor de tu cuerpo, puedo sentir tu corazón latir, Puedo… sentir… toda tu sabrosa sangre- Sentí dientes como cuchillos afilados en mi cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban mas y mas por mi pecho.

Al punto de quedarme sin respiración, retiro su boca de mi cuello y su mano, permitiéndome volver a respirar con tranquilidad- Tu ropa, me molesta. Tendré que quitártela- Comento colocando su mano en mi pantalón.

-SUELT….- Cuando estaba a punto de terminar aquella palabra, sentí una fuerte bofetada en mi rostro.

-Cállate, maldito perro. ¿Te he dado permiso para que hables? NO- Me dijo tomando mi cara en su mano y mirándome fijamente- Vuelves a gritar y… te matare!- Comento sacando sus dientes afilados y mirándome a los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos, sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar mi camisa. Dejando mis hermoso pecho al descubierto y así mismo continuó con mi pantalón, hasta dejarme sin nada.

-Vaya… que hermoso pecho tienes- Comento mientras lamia con su lengua, lo cual… me hizo jadear de placer.- Asi es… solo déjate lleva- Decía mientras seguía lamiendo mas y mas mi pecho, sus manos comenzaba a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna.

Sus frías manos causaban escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, la manera en como acariciaba mi cuerpo me hacia jadear de placer. Sentía… que me faltaba la respiración con cada movimiento. Sus labios comenzaba a bajar por todo mi cuerpo, eran fríos como hielos, pero con cada rose producía calentura en mi.

Luego de algunos minutos, sentís su mano acariciar mi pene. No podía evitar sentirme tan excitado, mi pene comenzaba crecer mas y mas con cada rose y con cada caricia. Yo solo podía intentar no perder el aire con tanto placer. – vaya… que verga tan enorme tienes, debe ser deliciosa- Comento mirándome a la cara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-OH…- exclame al sentir su lengua recorrer toda mi entrepierna. Sentía que el aire me faltaba, pensé por momentos que moriría de tanto placer.

-Dios… que sabroso la tienes, tengo tantas ganas de….- Antes de terminar aquella frase, introdujo mi carnoso bulto en su fría boca al mismo tiempo que su lengua acariciaba todo mi miembro. En aquel mismo instante sentí sus afilados dientes nuevamente en mi miembro, sentía como sus labios succionaban con fuerza mi cabezita rosada.- mmm, que deliciosa la tienes. Puedo sentir la toda sangre correr por la venas, de esta grandiosa verga. Que rico… esta… tan caliente y fuerte.- Comentaba mientras seguía chupando mi miembro mas y mas rápido.

-OH…. NO! NO! NO!- Exclame a gritos entre jadeos, sentía que explotaría en cualquier minuto

-Vamos…córrete maldito- me decía mientras masajeaba mi bulto con sus manos de manera muy rápida.

-HA!- Grite al sentir disparos chorreantes saliendo de mi a toda presión. Luego de varios segundos, sentía todo mi cuerpo débil y cansado. Gotas de sudor corrían por todos los lados de mi cuerpo, fije la mirada hacia el techo mientras intentaba de recuperar el aliento.

-Delicioso…- Ella comentaba, mientras saboreaba sus labios chorreantes de leche.- Luego del postre… -ella decía mientras se acercaba a mi cuello.- Viene… el plato fuerte- Sus filosos dientes hambrientos de sangre, ahora adornaban sus fríos y delgados labios.

-¿Acaso piensas divertirte tu sola Victoria?- Ella desvió hacia donde surgía aquella voz infantil y sarcástica, mientras una figura tomaba forma entre las sombras.

\- Tranquila Alice, podemos compartir entre ambas- Respondió Victoria entre sonrisas

-Ya te divertiste bastante Victoria, ahora es mi turno- Comento Alice con mirada amenazante hacia Victoria.

-Calma, no tienes que molestarte Alice- Dijo Victoria alejándose de mi.- Toma, es todo tuyo. Ire a buscar… un poco de comida- Finalizando aquellas palabras Victoria se alejaba de mi, perdiéndose en toda aquella oscuridad.

-Vaya…. Parece que hiciste la hiciste enojar- Comento Alice acercándose a mí y observando mi cara.-No te preocupes, me asegurare buena contigo- Me dijo aquellas palabras mientras me regalaba una sonrisa y acariciaba mi pelo.

Su voz, era hermosa. No podía evitar sentirme atraído al escucharla hablar- te… tengo sed- dije intentando sacar fuerzas para hablar.

-Tranquilo hermoso estarás bien- Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de ellas, no podía evitar sonreír

-Asi que… tienes sed- me dijo mientras deslizaba su enorme capucha por todo su hermoso cuerpo, hasta quedar…. Desnuda totalmente. Se coloco encima de mi cuerpo subiendo a la mesa de tortura donde estaba acostado y apunto su centro a mi boca, mientras lo tocaba con sus dedos.- ¿Ves lo majada que esta? Ahora… quiero que pases tu lengua como lindo perrito que eres- Me dijo acercando un poco más su centro a mi boca y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a lamer su húmedo, mojado y frio centro de manera salvaje y con ganas de calmar la sed de mi garganta.

En ese mismo momento y en la misma ciudad, Rebecca Black había llegado a casa de su padre. Estaba muy preocupada, prefería evitar tener que pensar que Edward… estaba desaparecido. Sin embargo… su preocupación seguía creciendo al pensar que las vulturis tenían que ver con todo esto.

Entrando por la puerta y a gran velocidad dijo- Vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿Qué sucedió?-

Su padre mirando a su hija muy preocupado estrecho su mano hacia ella y le dijo- ¿Este… este es el teléfono de Edward?- le pregunto mientras dejaba ver en su mano el teléfono que portaba.

Tomo el teléfono en sus manos y dijo.-Si, es este. ¿Lo encontraron el parque?-

-Sí, y es lo único que hemos encontrado-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras no podía evitar pensar que las vulturis tenían algo que ver con todo esto y entrando en un lapso de ira destrozo aquel teléfono con solo una mano.-llama a todos los de la manada y diles que busquen a Edward por toda la ciudad ahora mismo. No tengo tiempo que perder- Argumento Rebecca con gran furia y enojo.

-Ya toda la manada se encuentra buscándolo en el parque y el bosque, tranquila… lo encontraremos-

-Esto… sin duda es obra de los vulturis- Tomo su chaleco y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –la pagaran muy caro si intentan matarlo-

-¿A dónde vas? No puedes salir sola, deja que Jacob te acompañe-

-No puedo quedarme aquí esperando una respuesta, buscare a esos malditos vulturis por mí misma. No intentes de meter a mi hermano en esto, es muy pequeño y no quiero que le pase nada, no te preocupes por mí. Volveré y traeré a Edward conmigo-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Tranquilos…. Esto aun no termina.**_

_**Aun falta mucho por descubrir. **_

_**¿Rebecca encontrara a Edward con vida o muerto?**_

_**Si quieres saber la respuesta a esta y muchas otras preguntas… solo sigue este fic y no olvides en comentar tus sugerencias e ideas. **_


End file.
